Baylor College of Medicine (BCM) and the Houston Academy of Medicine - Texas Medical Center Library (TMCL) propose to develop an Integrated Academic Information Management System (IAIMS) prototype. This prototype will have as its foundation two recent system development efforts. These efforts have resulted in an advanced information management system at BCM and an Integrated Library System at the TMCL. BCM is a major research institution. It is supported in this mission by the TMCL. Thus the major focus of this effort will be the development of an IAIMS to support research (both clinical and basic) activities. It is reasonable to expect that such a system will also benefit faculty engaged in other efforts such as education and clinical care. The planning for the IAIMS will involve library professionals from the TMCL, and administrators and planners from BCM. The planning effort will be augmented by BCM faculty members who engaged in significant research activities. The faculty members will produce scenarios to describe how they believe information management techniques can assist them in their intellectual task. Using the scenarios, which will describe the user interface of the system, the remainder of the planning team will design and implement a prototype of the IAIMS.